sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic For Hire
Sonic For Hire is a flash-animated chronological-episodic fictional crossover series found on the Machinima and HappyHour YouTube channels, starring Sonic the Hedgehog, a washed-up hedgehog looking for work. The series, produced by LowBrow Studios, started airing on February 13, 2011, and originally concluded on December 22, 2013 with seven seasons and ninety-one episodes, with a total of thirteen episodes per season. A revival of the series was announced for a 2018 launch, but has been delayed until early 2019. Season 8 premiered on Rooster Teeth on March 19th with 8 new episodes. Main Characters *'Sonic the Hedgehog: '''He is the main protagonist of the series, who lacks some income (thanks to Tails putting all his money in Dreamcast Stock) and is on a frantic quest for some cash. In season 3, he became a mob boss after killing Mario and ends up being broke again in season 4 after Tails blew up all his money. In season 5, Sonic ends up working for the gang on the Great Fox and in season 6, he becomes rich and famous after traveling back in time to stop Tails from putting his money in Dreamcast Stock, but got killed by Mario in Return Of The Plumber. He was brought back to life in "Things Get Messy" after Tails, Earthworm Jim, and Eggman did something that brought him back to life along with causing other changes. He then later turns into Wario, It was even topsy-turvy when the world is falling apart, but luckily, Sonic pressed the reset button on a Sega Genesis. The world was safe, but Sonic and the others are now pixels, After Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Jim rebuilt the universe pixel by pixel, weird things started to happen, and the only way to stop this is to find the creator. They must solve riddles and get clues to find him, Many Years Later after being the creator for so long, Sonic and Tails return back home to create a new hit game with their friends after Sonic destroys Sonic Mania, but things go downhill when Eggman's daughter, Eggette, comes in and the both of them conquer the world. *'Miles "Tails" Prower: He is Sonic's sidekick. He serves as the primary deuteragonist of the series, but is also an anti-hero since he was most likely responsible for Sonic's debt and banktuptcy, and is also the final main antagonist of season 3, where he blows up all of Sonic's cash and breaks up the mob in the end of Season 3, as he is sick and tired of being kicked around by Sonic. He becomes the main antagonist of season 4, where he becomes rich, but also snobbish and cruel to Sonic, which prompts Sonic to plot a plan to kill Tails. Tails becomes the secondary protagonist again, and him and Sonic become friends again in season 5 but Sonic treats him more poorly as retribution. In season 6, Sonic seems to be nicer to Tails after he travels back in time to stop Tails from putting his money in Dreamcast Stock in which Tails ends up broke and Sonic ends up rich and famous. In "Things Get Messy", Tails attempts to bring Sonic back to life after he gets killed by Mario, only to end up getting longer legs and longer arms, It was even topsy-turvy when the world is falling apart, but luckily, Sonic pressed the reset button on a Sega Genesis. The world was safe, but Sonic and the others are now pixels, After Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Jim rebuilt the universe pixel by pixel, weird things started to happen, and the only way to stop this is to find the creator. They must solve riddles and get clues to find him, Many Years Later after being the creator for so long, Sonic and Tails return back home to create a new hit game with their friends after Sonic destroys Sonic Mania, but things go downhill when Eggman's daughter, Eggette, comes in and the both of them conquer the world. *Dr. Eggman: He is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He used to be the main antagonist but he (somewhat) turns over a new leaf, since that he realized if Sonic ever died, his life would be meaningless, but he and Sonic are still archenemies and continue to treat each other poorly, making Eggman the series de-facto antagonist. He seems to be in his undies all the time. He gets turned into a baby (while still having his adult head) in "Things Get Messy", It was even topsy-turvy when the world is falling apart, but luckily, Sonic pressed the reset button on a Sega Genesis. The world was safe, but Sonic and the others are now pixels, After Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Jim rebuilt the universe pixel by pixel, weird things started to happen, and the only way to stop this is to find the creator. They must solve riddles and get clues to find him, Later Eggman & Jim opened a up a beachfront cafe in ''Dead or Alive, ''Many Years Later After Sonic and Tails return back home to create a new hit game with their friends after Sonic destroys Sonic Mania, Eggman & Jim illegal cocaine & sex dumpster get's shutdown, but things go downhill when Eggman's daughter, Eggette, comes in and the both of them conquer the world. *Earthworm Jim: He is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually hanging out with Dr. Eggman and sometimes Gilius Thunderhead. He first started hanging out with Eggman since Sonic stole his suit and used it as a diaper for Soniqua. He gets turned into a Yoshi in "Things Get Messy" while attempting to bring Sonic back to life, It was even topsy-turvy when the world is falling apart, but luckily, Sonic pressed the reset button on a Sega Genesis. The world was safe, but Sonic and the others are now pixels, After Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Jim rebuilt the universe pixel by pixel, weird things started to happen, and the only way to stop this is to find the creator. They must solve riddles and get clues to find him, Later Eggman & Jim opened a up a beachfront cafe in Dead or Alive, ''Many Years Later After Sonic and Tails return back home to create a new hit game with their friends after Sonic destroys Sonic Mania, Eggman & Jim illegal cocaine & sex dumpster get's shutdown, but things go downhill when Eggman's daughter, Eggette, comes in and the both of them conquer the world, taking Earthworm Jim who hides in the dead body of Morty after killing him. Supporting Characters * 'Knuckles The Echidna: '''He is the Current owner of the Burger Time fast food restaurant, which he says is the fourth-largest burger franchise south of the Green Hill Zone. In Season 4, He has since worked at the restaurant Tre Douche as a waiter due to Sonic burning Burger Time to the ground, later in season 6 due to time traveling he has his old job at burger time back in Season 1, he travels with Sonic & Co., however screws up the past, Later after the reset of the world, everyone becomes pixels, he wanders off to kill himself, he comes back as a red pixel when he see's Sonic & Co. again, he later comes back to his old job at Burger time & still is trapped as a red pixel, Many Years Later in Season 8, he turns back into a echidna with no explanation. *Mother Brain: She is a extremely horny and grotesque "mutant brain monster", she is the mother of Soniqua and is married to Sonic, her husband, after Sonic had sex with her, she gave birth to Soniqua, soon Mother Brain told Sonic that was late on the Child Support causing him to run away, she reappears in "Wrestlemania", "Movie Magic", she & Soniqua return to Sonic & co, on the great Fox, in Season 5, she returns in Season 7, who has a new job & reappears in "New Blood" in Season 8. *Soniqua: She is the daughter of Mother Brain and Sonic. She is a hybrid creature (half-brain and half-hedgehog) who is usually around with Mother Brain and Sonic (her parents) after Sonic (intoxicatedly) had sex with Mother Brain. Mother Brain quickly gave birth to her, much to Sonic's chagrin. Sonic initially wanted to kill her off, saying that it'll prevent him from paying child support. However, She saves Sonic's life from various other people trying to kill him. In season 2, Sonic tried to kill Soniqua so he didn't have to pay child support for her but he soon started to respect Soniqua after she saved Sonic's life from Goro. It was believed that Soniqua no longer existed in season 6 due to Sonic traveling in time, but in "Return of the Plumber", she is revealed to still be alive and sets out to kill Mario for killing Sonic. It appears that Soniqua can't die, as she is shown to have survived getting dunked into a pool filled with lava, she reappears in Season 7 & Season 8. *Kirby: She is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is also a pyschopath and later in the series, he becomes a hollywood producer. But he might not be a Hollywood producer due to sonic's time traveling, he got kicked out of Hollywood, he reappears in "Kung Fu" to grain peace & tranquility, until he starts murdering video game characters again, he reappears in Season 8. *[[Gilius Thunderhead|'''Gilius Thunderhead]]: He is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually around with Jim & Eggman. He is shown to be a bit perverted and is considered a "general creep". In "Thunderhead" it is revealed that he was considered the real Sonic due to him making puplic apperances as him for years. Sonic later regains his life from Gilius after winning a spin dash challange, he reappears in Season 7, where he becomes a zombie after sex with a Zombie Wife & he reappears Season 8, however he is no longer a zombie. * [[Link|'Link']]: 'Link in this series has a "fabulous" personality. A bit scatterbrained, he's more concerned with fashion and margaritas than his actual job, later he finds Peach in the castle after everyone has left. When she asks Link if she's going to be his prisoner, Link says no and decides to give her a makeover, later he starts showing off Peach's new look to Sonic, Later in Season 7 Link finds Young Link who hasn't come out of the closet yet, and lets him use his phone to play around on grinder until he figures stuff out. He then takes sonic and friends to go get margaritas and gives them the next clue to their quest. Afterward, Link decides to stay behind and turn Hyrule into a gay party town, he reappears in Season 8. Other Characters * 'Mario: He was once a princess saving plumber, now a high-end Mob boss. After Tails borrows money from Mario to bail Sonic out of jail, Sonic has to play hitman for the mob. After Sonic accidentally fails a mission and then lets Luigi get ran over on the following mission, Mario sets out to kill Sonic. Mario sends his Mafia friends to kill Sonic, but Sonic's friends help Sonic out and Sonic kills Mario, taking over the mafia. In Season 6, Princess Potato goes back in time and revives Mario, who wants revenge on the hedgehog, he reappears at the end of Season 7 & at the end of Season 8. * [[Princess Potato|'Princess Potato']]: She is a fan-made princess in the series, she has red hair & wears a blue dress she hails from a Mario knockoff game called Super Italian Labored Town (which doesn't exist), she knew Mario & his plan to rob Casino Zone, Potato is described as somewhat a whore *examples are shown in Peach, and Casino Zone: Part One * and she seems to be an alcoholic, and bossy. Her attitude was the reason why Sonic wanted her dead. She must've had millions of STD's because Kirby claimed he got gonorrhea in his mouth when he ate her, She later returns in Season 6 alive and still a drunk whore. She is revealed to be the President of the United States. In "Thunderhead" She steals the epoch to go time traveling and it causes Mario to come back, she reappeared once in Season 7 & she only appeared once in Hedgehog For Hire in the Episode "We're Home". * Dominique Wilkins: a former NBA Basketball player who played for the Atlanta Hawks, he is heavily featured on the poster that Sonic really likes to watch. After the poster's death in Season 2, Sonic orders the real Dominique Wilkins to be frozen in carbonite, he was released by Darth Vader, eventually after Family Fuel, he wandered off & Afterwards, Wilkins was never seen again. At least until the series finale. Episodes Alternative titles On November 3, 2018, for the eighth season, the series' title was changed to Hedgehog For Hire; upon this, the official Facebook page for Sonic For Hire made a post on October 16 of that year that the powers that be (Warner Bros.) need to avoid legal issues, with one of those being the word "Sonic" cannot be used in the title, leading the executives getting a couple of so-so ideas, meaning the leading candidate is "For Hire" with the same logo, with just "Sonic the Hedgehog" removed. Despite the title change, there were virtually no changes to the show's characters or tone. On July 7, 2019, the official Twitter account of Sonic For Hire joked that each subsequent season will have a different series title, making it a running gag. Hedgehog for Hire's title card features a different expression from Sonic, although the Sonic For Hire theme song is still used. On Rooster Teeth and digital download sites, the alternatively titled episodes are formally listed under their alternative titles, not as episodes of Sonic For Hire. On most legal digital downloading sites that feature the series, the first 7 seasons are presented as Sonic For Hire while the alternatively titled seasons are listed separately and treated as if they were each a completely different, one-season series. Season 9 was originally planned to revolve around Sonic, Tails, Eggman, and Jim going to college, as the planned title, ''Higher for Hire, ''would indicate. However, Rooster Teeth decided not to order another season, as revealed in a tweet on November 5, 2019. Currently, the characters from Sonic for Hire live on through various spinoff series on LowBrow Studios' YouTube channel. Credits *Series Created and Written by: Mike Parker and Michael William Cast *Mike Parker (Tails, Eggman, Kirby, Knuckles, etc.) *Michael William (Sonic) *Clint Gage (Mario, Link) *Alex Bernstein (Earthworm Jim, Mother Brain) *Stacey Silva, (Princess Potato, Whip Woman, Slippy, etc.) *Dave McElfatrick, (unknown) *Robert DenBleyker, (unknown) *Kris Wilson, (Bob the Killer Goldfish) *Chase Suddarth, (unknown) *Brian Waterman (Star Fox, Luke Skywalker, Popeye, Peppy, etc.) *Corey McDaniel, (unknown) *Ted Wilson (Crash Bandicoot) *Sean Chiplock, (unknown) *Nick Mundy (Wreck-it-Ralph) *Eric Bauza (unknown) *Sound Mixing and Editing: Michael William, Ben Governale, Chase Suddarth, David Sapp *Animators: Mike Parker, Ian Stewart, Chris Spry, Chase Suddarth, Alex Bernstein, Frans Palomares, Dennis Levesque *Lip-Sync: Stacey Silva *Music Composed and Created by: Mike Soucy *Processed using: Adobe Flash Professional *Produced by: LowBrow Studios (lowbrowstudios.com) *Distributed by: Machinima *Shown on: Machinima (first 5 seasons) and Machinima's Happy Hour channel (final 2 seasons) *All rights of the characters and other elements used in this series are from the courtesies of their rightful owners (SEGA, Nintendo, Capcom, Disney Interactive Studios, Namco Bandai, Rovio, etc.) Trivia *Unlike the last episode of Mega Man Dies at the End, Sonic For Hire's last episode does not feature the entire series' credits. Category:Sonic For Hire